


In All Honesty. . . (Part 1)

by Qrowcane (timaeustestifiedsilence)



Series: 21 Days of Ozqrow [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Other, Trust, Trust Issues, oz is old and worries these young uns don't trust him, qrow just wants him to know he's loved and trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/Qrowcane
Summary: Day 6 of 21.. . . I can't lie. No, I'm serious.Part 1 of a 2 part mini-fic.





	In All Honesty. . . (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. A lot of things have been happening recently. Thanks for bearing with me!

There was one thing Ozpin knew to be 100% true - if all the clocks in his office ceased to tick, to chime, to cause the entirety of his office to rumble at its core, all was not well. Something was amiss, and failing to take action would most likely result in tragedy. That's why, when the beyond ancient man had a bad feeling, he confided in someone close. There was no room for error.

* * *

"I've gathered you all here for a very good reason, so please, bear with me." It was his standard meeting phrase, one he'd become accustomed to in his headmaster days. Short, sweet, and stoic enough to compliment his appearance. "I. . .know that I haven't been completely honest with you all. There are many secrets that I hold within, but this is one I must share."

Gathered around his desk, Ozpin's audience seemed rather unimpressed, with the occasional raised eyebrow here and there. "Well? Spit it out, Oz. We're listening."

Oh, dearest Qrow, if you only knew. Glynda elbowed him in the side for his blunt mannerisms. James, too, was there. Miss Winter dutifully sat at his side, prim and proper as ever; yet there was a sharp edge to her that most didn't recognize until it was too late. Cold can creep up on one when they least expect it, and by then, they've surely frozen.

Ozpin muttered a silent prayer to Gods as old as he was. Were they listening? His voice was meeker these days. "You have most likely heard if from others as a way to flaunt their virtuous natures, but coming from me, it is undoubtedly true. I. . .I cannot lie. I have never been able to before, and it is something unlikely to change with time."

There - another truth, and another agonizing wait for a reaction.

"What do you mean when you say you cannot lie? Is there some unseen consequence that we're unaware of?" Glynda mused. Her eyes searched his for any sort of twinkle, a sign of his livelihood. A deep sadness stared back; her heart ached.

"I would not say 'unseen'; rather, I would say hidden, out of embarrassment." 

The group was silent once more, staring at him with a newfound curiosity, and, of course, mounting pity.

"While this new information is somewhat useful as well as a bit. . .concerning," James said, speaking carefully, "what is it that you were hoping for us to get from this?"

In other words, what's the big deal? You're ancient, you're a wizard, and now you're telling us that you're not capable of lying without some sort of divine punishment?

They still weren't understanding.

"I want you all to know that despite the countless mistakes I've made, I've learned to become an honest man. Many these days refuse to trust me because of my past, and I cannot afford for that doubt to slip into your minds as well."

The others exchanged looks that were, among other things, skeptical. It didn't matter - Ozpin would show them, and they would understand. They had to. Slowly, he stood and turned to lift his thickly knitted sweater to reveal his back. Though toned, its pallor matched the rest of him. Several gasps echoed throughout his office before they could be stifled, with two deeply calloused hands flitting to his back - then, it was his turn to gasp.

"Oz. . .don't tell me that these are from. . ." Qrow swallowed thickly, his hands not leaving the heavily scarred skin. All these cuts, gashes, gouges. . .punishment for lying? If anything, it looked like he'd been whipped. The huntsman couldn't even begin to understand the old Gods that no one was sure really existed, and if they were the ones that did this to Ozpin, then, well, he wanted nothing to do with them.

Even as Ozpin lowered his sweater and turned back around to face the others, Qrow remained by his side. Concern became more prevalent in his eyes than the grey in his hair. Were those tears?

"A scar for every lie?" Winter proposed. She seemed disgusted, almost. His scars were plentiful, but they were from his younger years, before he'd changed his ways. Everyone made mistakes, right?

Duly, the headmaster nodded. "They are very old by now. By showing you all, I am hoping you will understand for me and trust me more than ever before. Please," he added, softening his voice and heart. Qrow engulfed him in a tight hug before he could sit back down, carefully avoiding his back without making it too obvious.

"We trust you, Oz." Quieter, "I never needed more reason to fully trust you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
